Who Knew?
by FluffyMarshmallow
Summary: Nick is one of the most popular kids in school. Miley on the other hand is the school loser. One day Nick walks by the music room and sees... The school loser! And what will he do about the music teacher and the talent show coming up? Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew??

*Just a reminder! I don't own the characters or songs that are in this story! I just own the plot!*

Nick's POV

So, here I was walking to Detention. It's after school and no one is here except for me and the teachers… or so I thought…

I pass by the music room… I hear someone playing the piano. I think to myself. _It's probably the music teacher. _

I take a quick look inside and see someone with long, brown, curly hair. I think to myself… _that's not the music teacher… our teacher is bald and is a guy…_

I press my ear up against the door and I hear this wonderful voice and she's singing:

_**There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move! Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there ain't about what's waiting on the other siiiide… it's the cliiimb!**_

_She sighs, then closes the piano and looks to the side_

I don't believe my eyes! It's the school loser! Who knew that she could sing like that!

Looks like I underestimated her… I'll have to keep my eye on her… I look back into the room and see her all of a sudden looking very scared. I then see the music teacher going closer to her. All of a sudden I had the urge to go and save her, totally forgetting about my school rep for like a second.

I swing the door open. She looks at me with scared eyes, like she's about to cry. I look at the music teacher and say "Was I … bothering you guys?"

Then she just ran out of the room. I go up to the music teacher and I say "Hey teacher what were you going to do to one of your poor little students huh? You should be ashamed of yourself" and then I ran after her. "Hey los----uhmmm Hey! Wait up! I yell at her.

She trips over something and falls down. I rush over to her and help her and put her back against the lockers gently. I look at the books scattered on the ground. Mi-ley I read off her binder. Miley I say to myself. Hmm who knew the school loser could sing well and have a pretty name.

"So, Miley are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah thanks for saving me… though I'm pretty surprised." Miley says

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Because I never thought that YOU would save me. Your one of the school's biggest jerks… most of the time… well when ever I see you." Miley says quietly

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Well thanks again" she said as she walked away. I notice her drop a piece of paper and go to call her name but she was already gone. I read the piece of paper.

Sudden my eyes widen in shock

WHAT?

For the second time today I couldn't believe my eyes! I read it again and again… I still can't believe what it says! It can't be true! It just can't! Or … is it???

I dunno I think this wasn't very good… can you tell me otherwise? If you guys have any ideas or things that could help me it would be really appreciated!

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Who Knew? Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that it hasn't been out in a while! And to repay you I'm putting up 2 chapters today =). I don't own the characters or stuff like that. I just own the plot. Enjoy!

Later that night, with Nick in his bedroom.

Nick's POV

As I lay on my bed thoughts from today rewind in my head. Then Miley's note came into my mind. I'm still shocked at what it said. I take the piece or paper out of my backpack and open it. I examine the page… it looks like it was ripped from a book. Also the title says 'Dear Diary' so I'm guessing my only option is that it was ripped from her diary. I read the page slowly, taking in all the extra details that she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why do I feel so sad? Oh right I know why… I have only 1 year left to live and then everything will be gone. But you know what's sad? Out of my whole life never will I get the chance to have a boyfriend. I will never get to hold his hand, or give him hugs. And I will never get my first kiss. I'm 16 and I haven't had my first kiss yet. And I won't be able to go to prom with him and dance with him. I will never have a future family. Anyways I got bullied by Nick and his crew again. If only they knew that I had 1 more year to live. Would they stop bullying me? Or would they make it even worse? Oh and today I added another cut to my wrist again, but I cut a little too hard so after I felt a little dizzy, but I'm ok now. The house is so quiet. I wonder where my mom and dad are. Will they come back home? Or will they leave their daughter to die by her self? They don't even phone me. Well I'm gonna go to bed now._

_Your one and only,_

_Miley_

So this piece of paper here in front of me is telling me that Miley is gonna die in a year, she gets bullied by me, she cuts her wrists, her parents don't live with her, and she's never had a boyfriend. All of a sudden I felt weird. I thought to myself _is Nick Jonas feeling guilty? Naww can't be, no way in a million years will Nick Jonas ever feel guilty._

The Next Day  
Miley's POV

As I walk through the front doors of the school, depression came over me like a wave crashing onto the shore. I sigh deeply and start to walk to my locker. I'll tell you what it's like everyday for me. First no one talks to me on my way to my locker. Once I reach my locker someone from Nick Jonas's group will come over and insult me on something. Then I'll ignore the person and the person will push me or trip me causing my books to fly out of my arks and land on the floor in front of me. Then everyone around me will laugh at me. Then I walk to the bathroom to add another cut to my wrist. After that I walk to class and sit all the way at the back and wait for school to end so I can go to the music room to play the piano.

As I get to my locker I notice Nick Jonas staring at me. And it's not with his usual smirk on his face. Confusion comes over me and I look away and slowly get the books I need for this morning.

Nick's POV

Selena: Hey Nicky!  
Demi: Morning Nicky!

As Selena and Demi do their normal annoying greetings I paid no attention to them what so ever. I mean when do I pay attention to those girls? Anyways, my eyes were on Miley as I notice that she is wearing long sleeves like usual.

Demi: Nicky? Why are you looking at that loser?

Selena: Do we need to do something to her?  
I quickly reply and say 'No, I was just thinking…'

Selena: about that loser? What's to think about?  
Nick: I wonder why Miley… I mean the loser always wears long sleeves.

Demi: Selly we have some business to attend.

Selena: *smirks* why yes we do Dems.

As soon as I saw Demi and Selena go to Miley I suddenly realized what I said and regretted it.

Miley's POV

Selena: Hey loser!

Demi: Selly that's not nice; we should be nice to our friend.

Demi looks at me and smiles. Now I'm even more confused. And friend? Since when was I their friend

Demi: We're really sorry about what we did to you.

Selena: Yeah we're really sorry. Can we… have a hug?

I hesitate. Are they really gonna hug me? Am I gonna let them? I slowly put my arms out in front of me.

Demi smiles at me and puts her arms out. She steps forward and her smile turns into a smirk and she pulls my wrists. I wince in pain and then Selena rips of my sleeves on my shirt.

Selena and Demi gasp at what they see. Then they both grab my wrists and push me to the ground and laugh. As if they were proud that they beat up the poor loser.

I wince in pain as I fall to the ground. As I fall I see that everyone is laughing at me. Tears form in my eyes. Who can help me now? Then all of a sudden…

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's out late!

And about this chapter, I don't know. Was it good? Did you like it? Should I stop the series? Anyways please review! It makes me feel better about my writing and it helps me to be more confident in myself! Don't worry as soon as I'm done typing up chapter 3 I'm putting it up as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Knew? Chapter 3

*Don't own any characters or songs, just the plot*

Nick: *lightly slaps Demi and Selena on their cheeks but it still hurt them* *yelling* did I ask you guys to do that?!

Miley's POV

Everyone in the hallway gasps at what they saw, including me. Selena and Demi became teary-eyed and began apologizing. As for me I was the only one who noticed that my wrists were starting to bleed… a lot. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was a teacher coming into the hallway and then everything backed out.

…………………………………………………….

My eyes slowly open and I look around me. I try to get up but my arms were too weak. I look up at the ceiling trying to remember how I got here in the nurse's office. Then I hear the lock on the door click. My eyes drift to the door and my eyes widen in horror.

The music teacher slowly approaches me with a smirk on his face.

Realizing that I'm at a disadvantage, I do 1 of 2 options that I had.

HELP! I yell as loud as I can.

The music teacher goes close to my ear and whispers 'no one's here but me, no one can help you now.'

I try to yell again.

He-

Before I could finish my cry for help my mouth gets covered with tape. The music teacher smiles and says to me 'be a good girl hmm? Trust me you'll enjoy this.' And after that he starts to take off my shirt.

I try to scream through the tape but it was useless. I try to kick him with my legs but he stops them by lying on me. How I wish I could use my arms at this moment. _This is it_ I thought. _No one is coming to rescue me._ I look to the side at the door and tears fall down my face. Then I realize the lock being unlocked. Thank goodness the teacher didn't realize. The nurse comes in and gasps and what she saw.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She yells.

The music teacher turns to face the nurse in shock. He has no way to escape now.

The principle comes in and says 'why did you-'he looks at me and then the music teacher and then he yells at the music teacher.

Later the police come and take the teacher away. As I step outside of the nurse's office I notice all the eyes of students looking at me. I look down not knowing what to do. The bell rings signaling the end of school. Everyone turns away to go home, not one of them bothering to ask me what's wrong or anything like that, because no one talks to the school loser even if she almost got raped. I walk to the music room to play the piano and sing. Hopefully that will make me feel better about everything that happened today.

Nick's POV

I follow Miley as she walks into the music room. She sits on the piano bench and starts to sing. (Miley starts to sing Crazier by Taylor Swift but pretend she wrote the song)

As the song ended I quietly walk into the music room.

'Who's the song about?' I ask

Miley turns around and jumps.

'Oops' I chuckle slightly 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

Miley walks to the door and before she left she said 'the song is about… you…' and then she ran out of the room.  
Me? Why would she write a song about me? Why would she like me? I go to chase after her but she was already out of sight.

Miley's POV

I can't believe I said that! Now will he make fun of me? Did he hear me sing? Will he make fun of my singing? I sigh as I reach my house. I enter and get a glass of water. Running far was not a good idea for my health. For supper I was too lazy to cook something so I decided to order pizza. I dial the number and I ask for a medium cheese pizza and some breadsticks. I might not finish it all but I don't mind having pizza again tomorrow as leftovers.

About 15 minutes later my doorbell rings. I bring my money with me to the door, and open it.

I drop my money and look at the one and only Nick Jonas standing in front of me holding my order of pizza and breadsticks.

Nick? I whisper

Hey guys! Sorry If this chapter seems short. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It makes me feel so much better! The more reviews I get the more happy I become and that means the more chapters you guys get!


	4. Chapter 4

Who Knew? Chapter 4

Miley's POV

My first thought was to close the door right away, but unfortunately my stomach had other plans.

*stomach grumbles*

Normal POV

Nick: *chuckles* well um here's your pizza

Miley: *blushing, embarrassed* thanks * about to hand him the money*

Nick: *pushes her hand away* don't worry about it, it's my treat *smiles*

Miley: are you sure? *Nick nods his head yes* but I feel like I'm stealing…

Nick: haha don't worry think of it … as a gift from me.

Miley: kay thanks *smiles*

Nick: No problem *starts to turn around*

Miley: Wait! *Nick turns to face Miley* um thanks for… standing up for me today… sort of…

Nick: Yeah… um no problem

Miley: *quickly kisses Nick's cheek, blushes* um bye *closes the door quick*

Nick: *stands there shocked, smiles while walking away*

The Next Day

Nick's POV

As I come up to school, a smile appears on my face, remembering last night when Miley kissed me on the cheek. It's not supposed to bother me this much but I can't help it. My wonderful thoughts were interrupted by Selena and Demi as they stand in front of me with their arms folded on their chest and have seriousness in their eyes. Here we go….

Normal POV

Selena: Nick we have a problem

Demi: Yeah, BIG problem.

Nick's POV

I sigh, I didn't want them to ruin the moment I was having. "What's the matter?"

Normal POV

Selena: when you sort of stood up for that loser

Demi: *quietly* and slapped us.

Selena: *winces as Demi said that* People have been treating us differently

Demi: it's like we're not popular anymore. And when I mean by 'we' I meant 'we' as in all three of us.

Nick: so I'm losing my popularity because I stood up for the school loser?

Selena: that sounds just about right… why did you stand up for her anyways?

Nick: umm that's not important

Selena: *looks at Miley who just came in* here comes the loser

Demi: Nick, do something to her! Gain our popularity back!

Nick's POV

I watch as Miley comes down the hallway to her locker. I think about what Demi said, should I do something? It was so hard to get where I am today. Am I really gonna lose it to some girl? I shake my head. My mind says to do something but a feeling in my heart tells me no. As Miley comes towards me I ignore the pain in my heart and I put my foot out. Miley doesn't see my foot (but I wish she did) and she fell over it, I might've heard some cracking but maybe it was just me, she fell almost going face first into the ground. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I looked at her with sad eyes, but everyone around was laughing. All of a sudden my bad boy rep came out and I said "watch it loser, you don't want any more injuries then you already have!" and with that I walked away laughing with everyone following me leaving Miley all alone in the wide hallway. As soon as I got to class I sat down at my desk, looking at the door waiting. My bad boy ways calmed down, as I waiting for the girl with crystal blue eyes to come through the door.

It was half way into class and Miley still didn't come in. I started to think, did she get hurt? Is she cutting herself? Questions came into my mind and they longed for answers. Then all of a sudden Miley comes through the door limping a little bit. She ignores the teacher's questions as she comes up the aisle towards her desk. On her way Demi and Selena both trip Miley, causing Miley to fall forwards… again. Miley winces in pain and tears start to come out of her eyes. Everyone starts to laugh at Miley, even the teacher. Miley stumbles to stand up, when she does she limps her way to the door, the teacher stops laughing and asks her where she's going. Miley turns around to face the teacher and the teacher didn't need an answer. Miley's face covered in tears was her answer and with that Miley started to walk into the room. "What a cry baby!" I hear Demi say. I fought the urge to go and comfort her. I'm a jerk, and I know it, SHE knows it. I'm not proud of what I did today but what can I do? All I care about was being popular and not like her, a loser.

With Miley

Miley's POV

As I stumble to find the bathroom, thoughts come into my head. I knew I shouldn't have thought that Nick would change, why did I kiss him on the cheek? Why do I LIKE him? All these questions stayed in my head as I reach the bathroom. I pull out the thing in my pocket that would somewhat heal the pain I've been feeling. I put the razor to my wrist and without hesitation I cut my wrist not once, not twice, but five times. The pain I felt suddenly started to fade away even my ankle was feeling better, much, much better. It felt really good. I quickly cleaned my wrist before the bell rings. I quietly go to my next class before everyone else.

As I walk to the music room I was greeted by a female with a sweet smile on her face. I'm guessing that she's the new music teacher. I enter the room and take a seat; we then wait for the rest of the students to come in silence.

Normal POV

*all the students come in and they go to their seats*

Taylor: Hello everyone *smiles* I'm your new music teacher for the rest of the school year, I'm Miss. Swift. And we're gonna start off like I always do. *pulls out 2 jars with little pieces of paper in them* in here I have all your names; I will pull a name out of the girl's jar and then the guy's jar. Then you two will write a song and perform it in front of the class. If it's good enough we might put you in the talent show. Any questions? *everyone is silent* Ok! *smiles* the first 2 people are!! …

Miley Cyrus… and…. Nick Jonas!

Miley and Nick: WHAT?!

Taylor: is there a problem?

Miley: *looks down* no Miss. Swift

Nick: *hesitates* um, no, Miss. Swift

Miley's POV

Now let my nightmare begin…


	5. Chapter 5

Who Knew? Chapter 5

Miley's POV

After music class the day went by really slowly. The bell rings signaling the end of school, I rush to the music room hoping to be unseen by Demi, Selena, or Nick. When I reach the music room, the lights were on and the door was open, was someone in there? I pop my head in and look around the room, hmm no one's here. Oh well better for me, I walk into the room and sit down at the piano, I pull out pieces of paper from my backpack and put them of the piano rest thing. Then I start to play, I only started writing this yesterday so I don't have the second verse done.

*singing*

_If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears, no way to feel in-side I'd still feel for you. And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart un-til the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my valentine._

*stops singing and playing, hears clapping, turns around to see Miss. Swift* "oh um hi Miss. Swift, I didn't see you there, haha um, I'll just go now" *starts to put her sheets in her backpack*

Miss Swift: Miley, that was incredible! Those words were beautiful and had a wonderful meaning to it.

I smile, "thank you, although I'm stuck on the second verse"

Miss Swift: you know it would be nice if you did this song with Nick for the project *smiles*

I gasp, Nick! I totally forgot about him! He told me to go to his house to work on the project right after school!

"Um Miss. Swift I'm really sorry but I have to go now, I totally forgot about Nick, sorry bye!" then I rush out of the room, take the directions out of my pocket and run.

Nick's POV

Where is she? I said after school didn't I? Boy is she gonna get a talk from me. Suddenly my doorbell rings and I open the door to see Miley trying to catch her breath. Did she run the whole way? Hmm I better think twice about that talk she doesn't need that from me right now.

Normal POV

Miley: *trying to catch her breath* sorry I'm la-late, may I please ha-have a glass of wat-water?

Nick: Um sure, come in *goes to get a glass of water*

Miley: *comes in and sits on the nearest couch*

Nick: *comes back with water* here you go *hands it to her*

Miley: *takes the glass and drinks all the water*

Nick: um, so how are we gonna do this?

Miley: *looking at Nick*

Nick: *notices Miley looking at him* what? Is something wrong?

Miley: *shakes her head no* it's just the way your talking to me, your being… nice. I expected you to be yelling at me or telling me to do all the work

Nick: *doesn't really know what to say* umm… *looks at the clock and sees that It's almost 5* Oh snap. Sorry I have to call my work and tell them I can't make it today, I'll be right back *leaves*

Miley: Ok… *looks around* nice house… *sees the piano* oooh! *grabs pieces of paper out of her backpack and goes to the piano, sits down, and starts to play the song she sung earlier*

Nick: *comes down to hear her singing, thinking: 'wow that's amazing'*

Miley: *stops playing before she starts the 2nd verse* I still don't know what to sing for the 2nd verse *sighs*

Nick: Um, is this the song we're doing for the project?

Miley: *turns around, slightly scared because she didn't hear him come back* well if you want it to be… unless you have any other songs

Nick: *shakes his head* I've got no other songs

Miley: Ok, so you can help me with the lyrics for the 2nd verse then *smiles*

Nick: ok…

Silence fills the room

Nick: *doesn't know what to say so he turns on the TV*

An advertisement comes up about the town carnival

Miley: *smiles as she watches the carnival* I can't believe today is that last day *frowns*

Nick: Why?

Miley: I wanted to go to it but no one would take me. I've never been to a carnival before.

Nick: wait, wait, wait. You've NEVER been to a carnival?

Miley: *looks down* no I haven't

Nick: *thinking: should I take her? I mean she's the only person I know who hasn't been to a carnival and trust me I know a LOT of people* would you… like to go?

Miley: Now? What about the project?

Nick: it's still due in a couple of days we'll be fine.

Miley: *smiles* really? You'll take me? What if your friends see us?

Nick: *thinking: ooh I didn't think of that * Umm… we'll say that it's… inspiration for our song *thinking: that should work*

Miley: Ok! *smiles happily but then her smile fades* I don't have any money.

Nick: don't worry about that, entrance is like 5 bucks and then all the rides are free, but the food isn't so yeah.

Miley: Thank you so much! I promise I'll pay you back!  
Nick: you don't have to…. But we should get going now.

They leave the house.

Once they get to the carnival

Miley: *smiling really big as they walk in* it looks amazing!

Nick: so what would you like to do first?

Miley: I dunno, there's so much to do in such little time, can we… go on that thing? *points to a BIG rollercoaster*

Nick: *surprised* you wanna go on that thing?

Miley: You don't? It looks so fun! *smiles big as she watches the people go in the part where there's 2 big loops*

Nick: Pshhh, of course I do, it's just I've never met a girl who really wanted to ride a BIG rollercoaster I mean most of the time they'll want to go on those 'couple' rides.

Miley: Well I'm living my life to the fullest because I don't have much time left and I wanna try anything that makes my heart beat like crazy

Nick: *looks down and remembers that she has a year left to live but doesn't say anything that will give him away* you don't have that much time as in you don't have that much time to spend at the carnival? *asking but already knows*

Miley: *realizes what she said* OH! Um haha yeah what you said! Now let's go! *grabs his arm and pulls him to the rollercoaster*

Nick: *feels a tingly feeling inside when she touched him* woah!

Miley: what's wrong? *looks at him*

Nick: Um woah that is a BIG rollercoaster!

Miley: *confused but smiles anyways, and pulls him to 2 seats that were available*

Nick: *thinking: nice save… dumb nut!*

After the rollercoaster

Miley: *feeling dizzy* let's go again! *giggles then stumbles*

Nick: woah! *catches her before she falls* um I don't think that's a good idea *pulls her away from the rollercoaster place and seats her on a bench and sits with her*

Miley: *still kind of dizzy, leans to the side, puts her head on Nick's shoulder and closes her eyes*

Nick: *surprised but doesn't do anything*

Miley: *after a few minutes her dizziness disappears, looks up at Nick, smiling.

Nick: *looks down at Miley, thinking: wow she has beautiful eyes, and her smile just makes me want to smile too*

*smiles while looking at her* what?

Miley: *shakes her head* nothing *smiles* let's go play some games

Nick: alright, you're feeling better?

Miley: Yupp! Now choose the game and watch me kick your butt! *smiles*

Nick: hmm I guess I'll have to go with a game that suits me better *smiles* I have the perfect game follow me *leads her to the game where you hold a rubber hammer and hit the target as hard as you can*

Miley: *sees the game* umm are you sure we should play this? I mean look at that line!

Nick: Miley, there's no one in line

Miley: Umm *trying to think of an excuse so they don't play that game*

Nick: *notices* or are you afraid I'll kick your butt?

Miley: *scoffs* never! You're on Jonas!

_Btw the hammer is actually pretty heavy… _

Nick: Ok I'll go first *lifts up the hammer and almost drops it, thinking: 'woah it's kind of heavy', lifts the hammer and manages to hit the target 80 % of the way *smiles at Miley*

Miley: *nervously smiles back and tries to grab the hammer from Nick*

Nick: good luck *smirks*

Miley: Thank you! *whispers to herself: 'I'm gonna need it'* struggles to lift the hammer, quickly puts it over her head and lets it fall as hard as she can, gasping, waiting for her results*

The Bell rings signaling that she's a winner

Person: Congrats! You won! Choose your prize from these big stuffed animals.

Nick: wow Cyrus I'm impressed

Miley: *smirks* I told you I'd kick your butt *picking the cute puppy stuffed animal as her prize*

The rest of the night went well, whenever Miley smiled Nick smiled with her, whenever Miley laughed Nick happily laughed with her. Nick was falling for Miley and he was falling fast. Nick was walking with Miley when all of a sudden Miley stopped walking and dropped her stuffed animal, looking ahead Miley's eyes were full of fear as she stood there clueless not knowing what to do

???? : *smirking at Miley*

Oh my gosh! Who's the creep staring at Miley? Sorry to leave it there! And sorry it hasn't been up in a while, my bad. Usually this is the part where I ask you guys to leave reviews but it must be getting annoying right? Well I'm not forcing you guys to review but I would like to know if you would like me to write another series! I have some really good Ideas … I think… and I really wanna write them but I don't know if you guys want me writing another story. I might tell you the ideas in the next chapters so we'll see. Oh and usual I don't own anything used in this story but the plot. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Who Knew? Chapter 6

Nick: Miley? What's wrong?

Miley: Ni-Nick? *scared* can we get out of here?

Nick: Why? What's wrong Miley?

Miley: *scared, points to the person who's smirking at her*

Nick: *looks over at the person who is now walking towards them* Listen… don't leave my side… ever.

Miley: Okay… what are we doing? We can't go to my house…

Nick: Um we'll go… um… *doesn't know where to go*

Miley's POV:

This is not good. Nick doesn't know what to do and I don't know what to do. How did he escape anyways? Shouldn't he be behind bars forever? I mean he almost raped a student! Let's look at the options we have here… well there's running away, um running away, and oh will you look at that? Running away! As Mr. What ever his name is comes closer, his smirk becomes even bigger. If that's even possible. I look at Nick and I see that he's still thinking about where we should go. Then all of a sudden I feel a pain in my heart. I instantly put my hand to my heart, as I grimace in pain. My vision gets blurry and my breathing quickens as if I'm running out of air. Now I know where I'm running away too.

Nick's POV:

I can't help but notice Miley's actions. But the creep is getting closer and I still don't know where to bring Miley. We could run to the nearest hospital, but he could follow us. But right now I'm focused on Miley because she looks like she's in a lot of pain.

Normal POV:  
Nick: Miley are you ok? *extremely worried*

Miley: Um Ye-Yea *falls unconscious*

Nick: Miley! *picks her up* Oh god, what am I gonna do? *starts to run away from the creepy perverted teacher*

Teacher: *starts to run after them*

Nick: *thinking: God please help me! I don't know what to do! **Still running and bumps into someone* Sorry, sorry!

Person: that's ok *looks up* Nick Jonas?

Nick: Principle sir! Um I have a BIG problem!

Principle: What's wrong with Miley? And what's this big problem?

Nick: I don't know what's wrong with Miley, but do you remember the teacher who almost raped her? He's coming this way.

Principle: *looks behind him and see the teacher running towards them* what? How did he get out of jail? Anyways Nick I got this. Bring Miley to the nearest hospital quickly.

Nick: Thank you so much! *starts to run* *running, talking to Miley even though he knows she won't answer: Miley, stay with me ok? You're gonna be fine, you're gonna be ok, don't even think about going anywhere right now it's not your time yet… to… you know* *reaches the hospital, bursts through the emergency doors* Help me! She's unconscious! *people come and take her away*

Nick's POV:

I watch as the nurses bring Miley away and into a room. I call my parents and tell them that I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight. An administrator comes to me to tell me that I should phone Miley's parents. I open my cell phone to dial the number but I realized I had no number to dial. Miley's parents won't know what's going on. I sigh and sit in the waiting area, thinking about Miley and wondering if she'll be okay.

Normal POV:

An Hour later…

Dr.: Is anyone here for Miss. Miley Ray Cyrus?

Nick: *Stands up really quickly* I am

Dr.: And what is your relationship with Miss. Cyrus?

Nick: … Umm, I'm a … friend?

Dr.: Friend? I'm sorry I can only share this information with family.

Nick: But I was the one who brought her here! I deserve to know!

Dr.: I'm sorry, but this information is for the family only.

Nick: But we don't even know where her parents are!

Dr.: Then we'll have to tell relatives. Now please stop arguing with me, Miss. Cyrus is sleeping at the moment but you can go into her room. *walks away*

Nick: *thinking: what kind of a doctor is that? He didn't even tell me her room number!* *He scoffs and goes to the counter* "Hi, can you tell me which room Miley Cyrus is in please?"

Person: She's in room 615

Nick: Thank you *rushed to Miley's room*

Nick's POV:

When I enter Miley's room a rush of emotions come over me, something that I have never felt before. I look at the girl lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. I walk over to Miley and sit in the chair beside her bed. I can't imagine what's in Miley's mind right now. I mean here she is lying in a hospital bed, while she only has a year left to live, but not only that but she doesn't have her parents with her. It's amazing how everything can change when you see someone's life through their eyes. Although I'll probably never feel what she's feeling right now all I know is that she is one of the greatest girls I have ever met. She's so strong and encouraging and it makes me feel bad for all of the things that I've done.

Now I have an even bigger problem. I, Nick Jonas, fell in love with the school loser. Oh I mean Miley. The thing is I want to be able to hug her without hesitation or other stuff like that. But what about my popularity? I can't believe I'm stuck with two options. The girl I love or popularity. … You know what? I'm gonna choose Miley. A person like her doesn't come around very often and I need to take the chance and opportunity I have right now.

Sitting in this room right now, as I continue to talk to myself in my mind, my mind brings me to the song that Miley wrote. Of course, music being one of my best subjects I remembered every word and how Miley played the song on the piano. One by one lyrics come into my mind, I put the lyrics together in my mind and save it for later…

Normal POV:

Miley: *slowly opens her eyes* where? *looks around the room* Why am I in a hospital?

Nick: *happy that Miley's awake* Your awake! Oh, well I think you fainted or something, but we were at the carnival and saw, um… yeah, and all of a sudden you touched your heart like you were in pain and it was like you couldn't breathe.

Miley: Oh… Yeah… now I remember. What happened with the teacher? He didn't follow us here did he?

Nick: No, hopefully not. But I did bump into our principle and he helped us out.

Miley: *nods her head* I see. Um thanks for being with me, it means a lot to me. More than you think it would.

Nick: No problem, actually I have something to tell you

Miley: Really?

Nick's POV:

Am I really going to tell her now? What will she say? Oh I'm chickening out… not good. I won't say it yet… I hope I don't regret this…

Normal POV:

Miley: Nick? What do you have to tell me?

Nick: OH! um I was gonna tell you that.. I … have a verse for our song!

Miley: That's great!

Nick: *low voice: yupp*

Miley: So, um… when can I go out?

Nick: I'm actually not sure, probably tomorrow?

Miley: Oh. *looks at the time* you should get going.

Nick: Nahh, I told my parents that I was sleeping over at a friend's house.

Miley: *winces when he said parents* so your staying here?

Nick: Um… *suddenly feeling very awkward* yeah if it's okay with you.

Miley: It's good to have the company, thanks again…

Nick: No problem *gives a little smile*

Awkward Silence…

Miley: so…

Nick: soo….

Miley: Can I ask you a question?

Nick: Sure. Ask away.

Miley: How do you feel when ever you 'bully' others? When you know you've hurt their feelings but you do it anyways? It's a question that's always bugged me.

Nick: Um, well that's good question. Let me put it this way. At first when I bully people I feel really bad, but then I have this feeling come over me and it's like BAM I've lost control over my mind and actions and then I have that urge to do so much more.

Miley: *nods head* Okay, one more question

Nick:… Shoot.

Miley: If you were to fall in love with a person who's completely the opposite of you, would you choose the person you love? Or still choose the popularity?

Nick: *without thinking* are you talking about someone like you?

Miley: *shocked* Erm… um, well I didn't mean it that way… sorry you don't have to answer that question.

Nick: Okay, well it's getting late… I think I'm gonna go to sleep now.

Miley: Kay. Night.

Nick: Night. *sighs and closes his eyes*

Miley's POV:

Why on earth did I ask a question like that? Anyways Nick's not that bad of a guy… I mean yeah he can be a bad guy but he can't control it. Whenever we're out of school and I'm with Nick I get a different feeling then I would if I was at school. At school I feel scared, not safe. When I'm with Nick after school I feel happy and safe. I think only I know the REAL Nick. But should I take everything that happened so far to heart? I mean once we get to school he might bully me again. Or will he change? Or is it really worth it? I mean I'm going to be dying in a year and I wouldn't want to break my heart knowing that I'm falling in love but I'll never get to see him again.

Then all of a sudden I hear the door being opened very slowly…

GASP! I know I'm so mean. I don't put up a chapter for a year and then I leave you guys with a suspenseful ending once again. So sorry. Also I know I have like no excuses for my lateness of putting up stories but, I was just wondering if any of you guys my wonderful readers, would like to continue my story for me? I'm pretty sure lots of you guys have tons of ideas for this story. I bet you've pictured in your head what you think should happen or hope that would happen. And if you would like too please continue my story! If you would like to please send me a review saying so. Anyways we found out a lot of stuff in this chapter!

Please do review lovelies.

=D


End file.
